


And Yet the Sky Smiles

by killunary



Category: Bleach
Genre: AND LIKE BITCH WHAT THE FUCK!?, But in conclusion Disney just lives to be a fuckin disappointment, Disney announced they were doin a live action remake of it but lol then Disney wanna come out, F/M, I hate black twitter so fuckin much cuz lmao I was watchin Mulan a couple of, I love Mulan so fuckin much though like I never get bored of it and I'm just so attached to Mulan, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Like I was so fuckin ready to internally pop my ass to I'll Make a Man Out of You in the movie, Not to mention I was ready to thirst over Shang like do y'all know how fuckin iconic, Shang is a fuckin MAN lemme tell u that!!, Shang to the ground and he just grinnin up a storm all impressed and shit I, Shang's jacket removal scene is like Mulan's face literally mirrored mine when he took it, as a character and just really love the hell outta her ya know so imagine my utter excitement when, ass to the ground. Need me a freak like that' and omg I just bust out laughin so hard, caption was somethin along the lines of 'Y'all this was Shang when Mulan knocked his, days ago and during the part of I'll Make a Man Out of You where Mulan kicks, here sayin that Shang ain't even apart of the fuckin movie and that there ain't gone be any songs, off like my girl was so turned on and lol so was I!!, theater and get in my feelings when Mulan started singing Reflection like Disney can catch, these fuckin hands for this bullshit!!, was thinkin about this tweet where it was a screenshot of that moment and the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: So much of his heart had been carved out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe at a Later Date was my first time posting a stand alone Bleach fic and just wow at the positive reception it received! To all that left kudos and gave it a hit, thank y'all so much!:'D I appreciate it.:') Hello to my fellow Byakuya/Yoruichi shippers btw!:) I really enjoyed writing this piece, though. Expect more in the coming days.:) To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Gone were the days where Byakuya Kuchiki’s emotions were comparable to an open book. The ever present mask he wore to conceal his emotions was nearly impenetrable. Yoruichi struggled to see beyond the mask at times, intuitive eyes always searching for the faintest crack in his apathetic expression.

           

Yoruichi knew for a fact that Hisana was special. To the inattentive eye, Byakuya’s countenance appeared entirely unchanged when he looked at the lovely woman but Yoruichi knew better, catching the nearly undetectable softness in her old friend’s gaze. She was happy for him.

           

If Yoruichi could take life by the throat and strangle it until it agreed to be kinder to Byakuya, she would. How could life still not be satisfied? Wasn’t taking his parents and grandfather enough? Hisana had been such a kind woman.

           

“The things Byakuya-sama has said about you haven’t exactly been kind,” Hisana had laughed sheepishly, taking a sip from her tea. The dainty woman smiled gently at the dark skinned woman sitting across from her. “But I suppose that’s just his way of expressing how fond he is of you.”

           

It didn't feel right for today to be so beautiful. It felt cruel. Today was Hisana's funeral. The sky should be crying, should be mourning the loss of the love of Byakuya’s life. Sharing in his pain is the least it could do. The only ones left in the graveyard were herself and Byakuya, both standing side by side, completely silent. He hadn’t shed a single tear the entire procession, something Yoruichi found both unsurprising and saddening. Had he cried in the quiet solitude of his room? Yoruichi hoped so.

           

She raised her head slightly, eyes sliding over to his hand. It was a risk but one she was more than willing to take. Yoruichi boldly took Byakuya’s hand in her own. She observed him out of the corner of her eye, noting that he hadn’t moved an inch, his unmoving, half lidded gaze still on Hisana’s casket. Yoruichi nearly jerked when she felt a faint squeeze. The woman looked over at the man, yellow eyes awash with genuine sympathy.

           

“I’m sorry, Byakuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
